


This Stage I Remember

by yo_winchester



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_winchester/pseuds/yo_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that a trip to Beacon Hills, as pretty much the whole freaking town turns insane, would be what it takes for everyone to get their crap together?</p><p>AKA, no one was prepared for Allison's hot new "cousin" to be the catalyst that sets everything off in Beacon Hills, from the supernatural down to their true feelings.</p><p>Rating for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this story is going, but I've decided to make it my summer project (which will most likely run over into the autumn and beyond).
> 
> I'm not even sure if this is a good idea or anything, so I'd appreciate any kind of feedback, as long as it is constructive.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Carpe diem, a battle cry_

_Are we all too young to die?_

~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Stiles, its Allison’s birthday. You have to go to this party.” Scott whined again, making Stiles roll his eyes and turn to him.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise that it was her birthday, I mean, it’s not like you told me, thirty seven times.” Stiles replied while he paced around Scott’s bedroom, where he’d been dragged to after school. “You two seriously made me throw up a little, you're not even together anymore, yet you are disgusting.” He muttered, just loud enough for Scott to hear him.

“Stiles, you’re coming to this party, I will force you if I have to. Believe me.” He threatened, ignoring Stiles’ last comment, only answering with a punch thrown in his general direction, which was easily dodged.

“Just because you’re the werewolf it doesn’t mean you can threaten me, I’m not scared of you Scott.” He shot back.

“I know that, but you’re coming, so get ready.” He threw Stiles a set of clothes that he’d stolen from his bedroom the day before.

“Great, now you’re breaking into my bedroom as well.” Stiles muttered as he started getting changed, giving up on his fight to stay home.

“What?” Scott asked with confusion evident in his voice.

“Nothing, I’m just bitter that you’re ruining my plans to play Halo all night.” He said.

“Shut up dude.” Scott said, effectively ending their argument as they both got ready for the party.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You know that I’m going to hate this, right?” Stiles broke the tense silence that had surrounded them during the car ride to Allison’s house.

“You might enjoy yourself, you never know.” Scott tried, but not sounding convincing, even to himself.

“Yeah, it’ll definitely be fun standing alone while you make your kicked-puppy face at Allison.” He answered with a roll of his eyes before climbing out of the car and walking to the house, leaving Scott at the driver’s seat of his Mom’s car.

“Stiles!” Scott called, making said boy stop where he was.

“What?” He asked, turning to face him.

“If you’re having a terrible time in an hour, come and find me, I’ll take you back to your place.” He told him before patting his shoulder and pushing open the front door to join the party and find his ex-girlfriend. Stiles let out a sigh before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walking into the house slowly, hoping to find some sort of alcoholic beverage, preferably Jack Daniels, to make the time pass quickly.

The first place he located was the kitchen, where a range of drinks sat on every available countertop, six bottles of Jack Daniels stood in the corner of the room with plastic cups next to them, waiting to be opened. He smiled slightly to himself as he poured his first cup of good ol’ Jack Daniels, sipping it happily as he looked around the empty kitchen.

As he carried on drinking it slowly he noticed a girl with dirty blonde hair enter the kitchen and look around wearily, noticing that it was only Stiles in there and stepping more confidently over to the alcohol in the corner, right next to Stiles.

“Hi.” She smiled at him shyly, looking up into is eyes, her wide, green eyes locking onto his brown ones for a few moments before he replied.

“Hi, are you new here? I’ve just, never seen you around before, and in a small town like this it’s easy to know everyone.” He rambled a little nervous.

“Yeah, my uncle has just come here for a while; I’m Allison’s cousin, Athena. My uncle wanted to move out here to be there for Chris after his wife died. I assume you know who she was, and that you know Allison, since you’re at her party.” She replied easily, her words coming out confidently and fluently.

“I’m Stiles Stilinski, I’m sorry about your loss. I know that Chris and Allison have been pretty torn up about her death. It’s good of your uncle to move here to be with them now.” Stiles smiled, suddenly feeling at ease around this girl.

“Your real name is Stiles Stilinski?” She asked curiously, her head cocking to the side as she looked at him with wide eyes.

“No, but my real name is, let’s just say complicated. Yeah, let’s go with that one.” He mumbled, “Stiles is just what I prefer to be called.” He concluded for her.

“That makes more sense.” She laughed softly, the sound making a grin spread across Stiles’ face.

“I probably should have explained that after my introduction.” He replied, meeting her green eyes with a smile.

“Now that the awkward introductions are through, is there any reason that you’re hiding by the alcohol?” She asked in a teasing manner.

“I just, don’t want to be here I guess.” He started, “My best friend dragged me here so that he could spend time with Allison.” He explained.

“Are they dating?” She asked.

“They’re pretty much in love, but something happened recently, apart from her mom dying, so they split up. Their romance was definitely an epic one though, it still is.” He joked.

“Allison has always dreamed of that epic romance. I mean, you can’t get much bigger than Romeo and Juliet, unless you go for Jack and Rose, but I’ve never been a fan of Titanic.” She replied easily with a light smile on her face.

“Not one for epic romances?” Stiles asked.

“I just don’t believe in the whole I-met-you-three-days-ago-let’s-get-married feeling that all of these movies and stories have, you know? They just seem to paint a picture that isn’t realistic and they trick people into thinking that this massive love story is just waiting out there for them. Only, they find someone and have their heart broken a short time later, whether it’s intentional or not.” She said distantly.

“I know exactly what you mean, but this just got very depressing, very quickly.” He said to try and lighten the mood a little.

“I’m sorry; I tend to get a little bit dramatic when it comes to real-life love stories, even Allison’s. Is their love quite as epic as Romeo and Juliet’s was?” She asked, switching back to their earlier topic.

“I mean, it could be seen as even better. The whole secret keeping got a little bit on the ridiculous side, but they were obviously invested in their relationship.” He told her, but he couldn’t keep the bitterness out his voice, even if it only came across slightly.

“I can see that you’re not one for the big romances either, unless you have a crush on Allison.” She teased him slightly, with a soft smile on her face.

“I could be into the big romances, if anyone was actually interested in an ADHD dork like me.” He said, in what he hoped was a light manner, while he took a small sip of his Jack Daniels.

“I’m certain that there are people who are interested in an ‘ADHD dork’ like you. From what I can tell, you’d be a pretty amazing guy to have that huge whirlwind romance with.” She smiled at him again while she poured herself a drink, similar to his and took a small sip before grimacing at the strong taste of Jack Daniels.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, if you ask anyone here they’d give you a whole list of reasons to stay away from me. All of them to do with my personality alone.” He told her before leaving her in the kitchen, taking one last glimpse at the slightly saddened look on her face, just as a group of people entered, along with Scott and Allison.

~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles walked straight through the house and out to the front porch, where there was a significantly lower number of people, with his drink. The only thing that was running through his mind was the image of green eyes, blonde hair and a soft, light smile. As he was lost in his mind he didn’t notice Scott coming out of the house and standing next to him on the porch, which was now empty apart from the two of them.

“Do you really hate it this much?” Scott asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

“Nah, I suppose it isn’t that bad. Why aren’t you with Allison?” He asked in reply, avoiding the question as much as he could.

“She’s talking to her cousin in the kitchen, the blonde that was in there earlier. I think she was called Athena.”

“Yeah, she was.” Stiles said distractedly, his mind not completely in the conversation; instead the green eyes came to his mind again.

“What’s up with you, dude?” Scott asked his brow crinkling slightly as he looked at Stiles with concern on his face.

“Nothing, I’m just a little tired, and this Jack must be going to my head more than I thought it would be.” He said, trying to avoid Scott’s question again. “Is Allison’s dad here for the party?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t really want to leave Allison alone since her mom died, I know it’s been a while, but she’s still kind of fragile.” He explained.

“It takes more than a summer to get over the death of a parent; she’ll only manage to get through this after a long time.” Stiles told Scott.

“I know that, dude, I really do. I just wish I could help her, you know. She needs someone to be there for her constantly, someone who is strong, but her dad isn’t right now, he’s going through the exact same thing.”

“She has Lydia, and now her cousin is here and Athena’s uncle came here for Chris, so they’re working through it Scott.” Stile put his hand on Scott’s shoulder and nodded slightly before they made their way back into the party.

When they got inside they noticed that the house was considerably darker and the music much louder than it had been previously. Stiles’ brow furrowed in confusion as he turned to his friend, only to see him being pulled into the kitchen by a feminine figure, her hand on his shoulder. As he made his way closer to them, and she pushed him against the wall, he noticed the silver knife pressed against Scott’s throat.


	2. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure if this story is any good, so I'm hoping you guys will at least enjoy it a little.

~~~~~~~~~~

_I'm choosing my confessions_

_Trying to keep an eye on you_

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Stiles saw Scott hit the wall with the knife against his throat he quickly moved towards the shadowed figures and their voices became clear.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” He heard Scott cry, fear was evident in his voice as the knife pressed down on his neck more.

“I can practically _smell_ you.” She almost growled at him, “Now, I’m going to assume that...” She trailed off as she noticed Stiles approaching them, her head turning towards him.

“Athena?” He asked when the light fell upon her features, her green eyes locking with Stiles’ brown ones.

“Stiles, I suggest you leave, quickly.” She told him, not bothering to hide the threat in her voice.

“I’m not leaving until you let him go, he hasn’t done anything.” Stiles reasoned with her.

“You don’t know that, and I doubt whether he knows that. Had any blackouts recently? You have no idea what he’s capable of, now leave.” She commanded.

“No, I’ve already told you that I’m not leaving until you let him go. We can explain everything to you, there’s a reason Chris has left him alone.”

“Please, the Argents are some of the worst hunters that I’ve come across, and I’ve met a lot of hunters.” She laughed, not taking the knife away from Scott’s neck, “I do not trust their judgement.”

“Look, if you don’t stop this, someone is going to come in here, they will see you and then they’ll call the cops. You do not want that problem.” Stiles told her, trying everything that he could think of to make her move the knife from Scott’s neck.

“Fine, but I am not letting you go yet. Before you ‘warn’ me, I already know that there are more of you here, I only grabbed you because you are more powerful than the others, and only an idiot would take out the weakest first.” She finally pulled the knife away from his neck and slipped it back into the holder at her ankle in a smooth motion. “Where do you propose we move this to?” She asked.

“Why don’t we just go outside, no one is allowed in the back yard, so we could just go there, we won’t be disturbed.” Scott suggested, the fear still lacing his voice.

“You walk first, I am not letting you out of my sight, I have every reason not to trust you.” She pushed him slightly to make him walk. “Stiles, you’re coming too.” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her, Stiles only flailing slightly when she grabbed him. “There’s no need to be nervous.” She smiled gently, but he couldn’t help thinking that she looked slightly menacing, especially since he knew about the knife strapped to her ankle.

Once they got to the backyard Scott turned to face Athena as Stiles stepped away to put distance between himself and the hunter.

“So, do you want to explain why there are werewolves attending a ‘hunters’ party?” She asked, standing with one of her hands on her hip, which, somehow, made her look even more threatening than she previously did.

“I’m not part of a pack, but there are five in the local pack, and three of them are at the party. We’re really not doing any harm, we can control ourselves during the full moon, and we all have strong anchors, believe me.” Scott pleaded, giving his best puppy dog look; even though he knew it would have very little effect.

“Anchors? I’ve never met a wolf who can control itself, you black out during the full moon, there is no way to cure or control lycanthropy.” She said, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“We don’t black out, and we don’t only shift during the full moon. An anchor is just a feeling or a memory that helps us to remember who we are when we shift, it’s difficult the first time, but we’re all getting better at controlling it.” He explained.

“The only wolves I’ve ever seen don’t even know that they are wolves. What makes you different?” She asked.

“I had no idea that different wolves existed, we can shift at any time.” He said, and to show her that it was true his face slowly transformed and his fingernails changed into the claws quickly, before he went back to normal.

“You can’t be a pure werewolf; something in your genes must have changed. Do you know how many generations of wolves are in the pack?” She asked.

“Peter is the oldest, but he’s not really in the pack, then there’s Derek and the betas.” Stiles explained to her.

“I need to make a call. Do not move.” She told them both as she pulled a cell phone from her pocket and turned away to move to the other side of the backyard.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Can you hear what she’s talking about?” Stiles asked Scott as soon as Athena put the phone to her ear.

“Yeah, wait one second.” Scott’s ear quickly grew pointed as he strained to focus on Athena rather than the music coming from Allison’s house.

“Dean? Can you hear me?”She asked when the call was answered.

_“Did you find anything?”_ A gruff voice replied.

“Yeah, but it’s weird. The wolves here are different Dean; I’ve never seen anything like them before. They aren’t completely controlled by the full moon; one of them has just shifted in front of me and then shifted back to his human form. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.” She explained.

_“Dammit. I’ve never read about this type of wolf in any journals, Bobby’s never mentioned anything like it before. Well, crap, what the hell are we gonna to do?”_ He asked.

“I don’t know, Dean. I think you, Sam and Cas should get down here as quickly as you can though. Maybe you should send Cas now, tell him I’m in Beacon Hills, I have no idea what the address is though. I’m at the Argents, in the backyard.” She told him.

_“Sure, I’ll just call him, Sam and I are about three hours away, we’ll be there as soon as we can be. Keep an eye on those wolves though, we can’t trust and of those things until we know what they are.”_ He said, sounding slightly frustrated.

“Okay, make sure you’re well equipped with everything, and I heard Chris Argent,” she could practically hear Dean rolling his eyes at the name, “mention something about wolfsbane earlier, maybe you should pick some of that up, just in case they can’t be trusted. I’m sure Sam will be able to find some.” She added quickly before they hung up.

_“Alright, thanks Athena. We’ll be there soon.”_ Was the last thing that he said before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~

Scott quickly made his ears their normal shape again before Athena reached the two of them, standing exactly as they were when she left.

“Okay, more hunters will be here soon, we need to figure out why you’re different.” She told them, unaware that they had just listened to their conversation.

“You’re not going to kill us, are you?” Scott asked.

“You sure as hell seem a lot more aware and in control of everything than every other wolf I’ve ran into. I can’t guarantee that other hunters won’t find you guys and kill you though, as much as I would like to.” She explained softly, sounding slightly annoyed that other hunters may kill them.

“If the Argents knew about us, why didn’t they tell you?” Stiles asked.

“Like I said, they’re not exactly great hunters, they never were.” She laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Dean hung up he turned to Sam in the motel room that they were planning to stay in for the night.

“It looks as though there’s a slight change of plans Sammy, Athena needs our help. She’s run into some wolves down in Beacon Hills, and it looks as though the Argents have screwed up again.” He told him.

“What did they do this time?” Sam asked.

“Apparently, these wolves can control when they shift, they’re not strictly tied to the full moon, and they can stop themselves from going mad during that time, and they didn’t think to tell anyone else. We’ve never seen anything like this. She needs us there as soon as possible to help her figure what they hell these things are.” He explained.

“Are we leaving now, not in the morning?”

“Yeah, I think it’s best that we get there as soon as we can, I can’t trust these things, and she’s alone. I’m going to call Cas to get down there now, we’ll see if he has any idea how these wolves came about.”

“Okay, did she mention anything about weapons? Will silver work against them?” Sam asked his brother, just before he prayed to Castiel.

“Yeah, we’re gonna need wolfsbane, Sammy, I think we’ll need a lot of it too.” He smirked as the disbelief on Sam’s face.

“What the hell? Where am I supposed to find wolfsbane, especially on such short notice?” Sam asked as Dean bowed his head to pray to Castiel.

“I have no idea, but apparently it works against these guys.” Dean shrugged.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by the angel appearing in their motel room, the fluttering sound his first indication that Dean’s prayer had been answered. When he turned to look at the man who had just joined them, his eyes were locked onto Dean.

“Why did you call me?” He asked in his usual, straight-forward tone.

“Athena needs you to go to her now, she’s in Beacon Hills, at the Argent’s place. Your best bet would be the backyard, away from the people. She says there are some wolves down there, but they’re not like anything we’ve seen before, she wants to know if you can help her identify what they are exactly.” Dean explained, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s. “Sam and I will be joining you in a few hours; we need to find some wolfsbane before we get there.” He told Cas.

“Okay, I’ll join Athena now and see if I can identify the species of wolf. Wolfsbane is fairly easy to find if you know where to look.” He said, just before he left, the fluttering an indication that the brothers were alone once again.

“Dammit, that son of a bitch...” He heard Dean mutter as he noticed what the angel had done.

Sam just rolled his eyes and grabbed his laptop, maybe wolfsbane wasn’t so hard to find, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics at the beginning are from Losing My Religion by REM, a great song.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this, and some constructive criticism would be really helpful, this is my first fic on here, and also the first Teen Wolf or Supernatural one I've ever written. I apologise if anything seems off at all.


	3. Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

~~~~~~~~~~

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._

_When you try to speak but you make no sound_

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean, it is literally impossible to find wolfsbane on such short notice.” Sam groaned, snapping shut the laptop after at least thirty minutes of searching for it.

“When we get to Beacon Hills, we’ll have a look around, someone is bound to have some there.” Dean supplied.

“And if they don’t? What will we do?” He asked.

“Well, we’ll just stock up on silver and hope for the best, they’re bound to have some sort of reaction to it.” Dean gave the silver bullets in front of him one last look over before turning to Sam, “We’d better start moving now, everything is packed up.”

“Okay, have you got enough bullets?”

“We can always get more if we need them, but this should be enough, in case we run into trouble.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“How exactly do you know the Argents? They’ve never exactly mentioned that they have extended family in the same profession.” Stiles asked, after a brief awkward pause in the backyard.

“We’re not exactly the same type of hunter; they stick to werewolves, whereas we hunt everything from ghosts to changelings.” Athena clarified.

“Changelings actually exist?” Stiles said, with a brief flash of panic overcoming all of his features.

“Unfortunately they do, not exactly the nicest creatures to come across.” She laughed, only stopping when she heard the distinct sound of wings. She turned to face Cas as he glanced around the yard, finally settling his blue eyes upon the teenagers standing behind her.

“I believe you require my assistance.” He stated plainly, not taking his eyes from Scott and Stiles, who shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Yeah, I have no idea what he is, so I thought you might know, or be able to figure it out. You are older than me, and I guess their species could be as well.”

“Okay, which one is the unknown creature?” He asked.

“Uh, I guess that would be me?” Scott said, phrasing it as more of a question.

“You don’t have to look so worried, he probably won’t hurt you.” Athena assured him, without much success.

“What are you?” Stiles asked stepping away from Scott as Castiel approached them, his trench coat billowing behind him slightly.

“You probably wouldn’t believe us, even if we told you.” She laughed, pulling Stiles away from the angel and the werewolf as Castiel touched two of his fingers to Scott’s forehead. They watched as Scott’s eyes flew open and turned yellow and Castiel’s eyes closed.

Stiles and Athena watched as Castiel finally stepped away from Scott and turned to them.

“It seems as though a shape-shifter has cross-bred with a werewolf at some point in history and produced this species, they are extremely vulnerable to wolfsbane due to their heritage. However, this ‘wolf’ does not seem to be a threat to anyone, but there seems to be a group moving in who are potential threats.” Cas concluded.

“How did you get all that from touching my forehead?” Scott asked rubbing his temples to relieve some of the tension is his head.

“It is a side effect of being what I am.” Cas replied, not expanding on his answer as he turned back to Athena. “Sam and Dean will be arriving in the near future, I am not sure when, as they need to acquire some wolfsbane before they come near these creatures.”

“Okay, I’ll call Sam and tell them what they are, and I’ll ask them when they’re going to get here.” She said as she pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial 1.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Athena, did Cas find out what the species is?” Sam asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

 _“Yeah, they’re a cross between a shifter and a werewolf, he said they must have cross-bred at some point in history and this was the product. He also said that there seems to be something big coming into this town, but we don’t know what, you might have to really stock up on that wolfsbane.”_ She said.

“That doesn’t sound great, what’s so special about this tiny town?”

 _“I don’t know, but hopefully we’ll figure that out soon, I really don’t want these kids to get hurt, Sam. The wolf that I found earlier didn’t ask for this, and he’s in complete control of himself_.” She told him quietly.

“We’ll try our hardest to get through this with all of them as survivors, but you know we can’t guarantee that they’ll get through whatever is coming.”

_“I know, I just wish it could be different. Do you know when you’ll get here?”_

“We’re close to the place that sells wolfsbane, so after we’ve stocked up on it. Are you sure that’s their weakness?”

_“Yeah, Cas has just said that it’s definitely one of their weaknesses, I’m not sure if they have any more.”_

“Okay, thanks for the info, I’ll see you soon.”

 _“Bye Sam.”_ She hung up quickly and turned back to the group, giving them a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Don’t worry about whatever is coming; we’re quite experienced with ‘wars’ in the supernatural sense. If you need any help, we’ll be around.” She told Scott with a reassuring smile.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked slight anger apparent in his features.

“It means that I don’t exactly trust a group of teenagers to take on something that even he said was big.” She told him, referring to Castiel. “We have faced far bigger than whatever this is, but you’ll probably need help, okay?”

“We’re not all kids, y’know. I’m pretty sure that the local pack leader has already started to prepare for whatever is moving into town, and we’ve already faced some crap.” Stiles interrupted.

“I don’t care what you’ve faced, if this is a huge deal, you won’t be able to face it with only a few wolves and humans. We have far more experience than any of you when it comes to dealing with the supernatural, so don’t think that being a wolf gives you some kind of advantage. He and I are far more powerful than you could ever be, okay?” She told Scott.

“Saying vague things like that don’t exactly make us want to trust you, we have no idea who you even are.” Stiles told her, before Scott was able to reply.

“Who we are doesn’t matter, all you need to know is that we hunt and we have beaten things way bigger than you can even fathom. Also, I didn’t lie to you when I said that my name was Athena, you can believe me there.” She told them before grabbing Castiel’s wrist in her slender hand and pulling him back through the house and away from the party.

“Why did you pull me away?” Castiel asked once they had reached the sidewalk outside of the Argents’.

“We need to find a motel and wait for Sam and Dean to get here; I think I drove past one on my way into this town.” She told him as she made her way towards the black ’69 Chevy Corvette that she drove. She could clearly remember the moment that Dean had given it to her, after working on it at Bobby’s Salvage Yard until it was in perfect condition, but before she could reach the door someone stepped in the way. She let out a sigh and looked up to give the best bitch-face that she could, a skill she had gotten from Sam over the years.

“Could you move out of my way please?” She said, tight-lipped.

“What do you want with Scott?” He asked.

“Ah, so you’re the famous pack leader. It was a really bad idea stepping in front of me if you are.” She laughed.

“I’m not afraid of you, okay? Now, what did you want with him?”

“We were trying to determine what species he was.” Castiel said, stepping up to Derek and placing two fingers to his forehead, effectively knocking him out.

“What the hell Cas? He could have been useful in telling us what the hell is coming to this town.” Athena exclaimed.

“He is not dead; I assure you that he will wake up in a few hours.” He told her with a small tilt of his head, as if confused by her frustration.

“I guess the motel isn’t really in the question anymore, huh?” She muttered to herself before unlocking her car and opening up the trunk, indicating to Castiel that he should put Derek in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for making you wait for this for such a long time, I have been sorting out my application for University and it kind of took all of my time, but now I'm finally done. I hope to post a chapter every Saturday, but depending on school it could be every other week. However, I do promise not to leave it for this long again!  
> Song at the beginning of this chapter is Beside You by Marianas Trench :)

**Author's Note:**

> The story title is from the song by Matt Webb, This Stage I Remember.  
> The song lyrics at the beginning are from Green Day - Carpe Diem. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at yo-winchester, feel free to talk to me over there.


End file.
